


Dream Catcher

by an9e



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, based on max's outfit in episode 5!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an9e/pseuds/an9e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Max, Max, Max, Max. Max!" Chloe chanted to the random strumming of the guitar.</p><p>"Yes, yes, yes, yes?" She turned to her best friend as she laughed.</p><p>"Have you thought of an outfit?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Catcher

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO IM RUSH POSTING THIS BC I SHOULD BE GETTING READY FOR CLASS RN BUT INSTEAD IM DOING THIS HAH
> 
> HAWT DAWG MAN SHORTS IDEA FROM [HERE!!](http://leafpuppy.tumblr.com/post/131978998125/chloemax-commission-e)
> 
> If there are any mistakes please tell me! Enjoy!!

 

"Max, dude. You  _have_  to bring this," Chloe's face is all serious as she hands Max her Hawt Dawg Man shorts. It's been a few days since they found out Max had won the Everyday Heroes Contest, but they've been celebrating so much that they forgot she's going to San Francisco tomorrow.

 

And she hasn't packed at all. 

 

So now, they're pretty much just shoving everything into her luggage.

 

"Chloe, I'll only be there for the exhibit," she says, one eyebrow cocking up and a slight smile tugging on her lips as she looked up at the punk.

 

"Who says you can't wear this to the exhibit?"

 

"I have my dignity, Chlo."

 

"Come on! It'd be hella cool!!"

 

"And I'd be  _hella_  embarrassed!" Max teases, mimicking her taller friend.

 

"Fine, but when you see the actual Hawt Dawg Man, you're gonna regret not taking my advice," Chloe folds the shorts and sets them on one side of the bed. The photographer just sighs, "Yeah, yeah."

 

It's been a productive.. fifteen minutes for them. No talking, just Max's playlist in the background and Chloe shoving random shit into the shorter one's luggage.

 

"Man, packing is such a drag," with a big sigh, the punk flopped down on the couch. "I don't even get to go with you."

 

"You could always buy your own ticket," Max replied, still determined to finish packing before sun down.

 

"Oh please, Mad Max. You know I would if I could."

 

" _Boo hoo_ ," she laughed as Chloe halfheartedly flipped her off.

 

As Max weighed her "generic jeans," as her best friend had dubbed them, on her left hand and her black skinny jeans on the other, she heard the strum of her guitar behind her. The brunette glanced at Chloe, just staring at the ceiling, mindlessly making music with her guitar.

 

It would've made a good photo, but she was focused on packing for now. 

 

  
_"Sorry, generic jeans. Not this time,"_ she thought as she set her grey jeans on top of the Hawt Dawg Man shorts. 

 

"Max, Max, Max, Max. Max!" Chloe chanted to the random strumming of the guitar.

 

"Yes, yes, yes, yes?" She turned to her best friend as she laughed.

 

"Have you thought of an outfit?"

 

The photographer gave her a confused look. 

 

"For tomorrow?" Chloe pushed further, but to no avail.

 

"Dude! You're going to  _San Fransisco_! Don't tell me you're just gonna wear a different shirt with your usual outfit," the punk looked her in the eye, hoping she would say no. 

 

Chloe sighed and made her way to Max's closet. Her dorm room now just as messy as hers.

 

"Since when were you a fashion guru?" The latter followed. Her closet wasn't empty at all. Where did she even get all these clothes?

 

" _Excuse me,_  I've always been fashionable," she put hand to her chest, acting all dramatic. Max couldn't help but laugh. 

 

"Oh, shut up. I'm doing you a favor here," Chloe starts rummaging through the closet, picking out random clothing that Max didn't even know she had. 

 

"Okay, okay," she raised her hands in surrender, "as long as it doesn't involve wearing the Hawt Dawg Man shorts in public."

 

"Don't worry, I got you, darlin'," her now-fashion-guru-friend says in a fake Southern accent. 

 

"You're such a dork."

 

"I'm  _your_  dork," Chloe peeked from behind the closet door, sneaking a wink before she continued to find the perfect outfit. 

 

Max turned to her bed before her friend could even see the blush creep through her cheeks. 

 

"Clear the bed for me?" said friend called out from behind the closet door.

 

As she took off all the clothes on her bed, Chloe went beside her, carefully setting down the clothes she picked out.

 

"Wow, Chlo. This actually looks really good," Max scanned the outfit laid on her bed. An ombré top and a beige jacket.

 

"You can use these black jeans and boots to finish it up," she picked up the black skinny jeans Max had previously put in her luggage.

 

"This is so cool.. I don't know if I can pull it off though," cue her signature hand on arm. It really  _did_  look cool, she's never put much effort into her outfit like this.

 

"Yes, you can! Come on, please? For me?" Chloe tried so hard to pout.

 

"I don't know, Chlo.." 

 

Her best friend forced her eyes close in thought.

 

"Okay, here's what," Chloe took off the necklace she was wearing, "you wear this while you're there so you can have some of my powers."

 

"Your powers?" Max held the dream catcher necklace that's now hanging from her neck.

 

"My  _awesome_  powers. You're gonna rock San Fran for me," she was beaming. Max couldn't help herself, next thing she knew she was on her tiptoes and kissing Chloe on the cheek.

 

"Thanks, Chloe. I'll get Hawt Dawg Man's autograph for you."

 

"You better."


End file.
